In this digital age, modern telecommunication service providers and device manufacturers are increasingly relying on public and/or private IP networks, including the Internet, as a core part of their technology. For example, many telecommunications service providers now offer a suite of Voice over IP (“VoIP”) services, as well as various data services, which utilize IP networks and/or IP-based wireless access networks (e.g., access networks based on IEEE 802.16 (“WiMAX”), IEEE 802.20 Mobile Broadband Wireless Access (MBWA), Ultra Wideband (UWB), 802.11 wireless fidelity (“Wi-Fi”), Bluetooth, and similar standards) for at least part of their infrastructure. Likewise, device manufacturers are producing the next generation of mobile devices (e.g. wireless handhelds, wireless handsets, mobile phones, personal digital assistances, notebook computers, and similar devices) that are enabled to send and receive information utilizing IP-based telecommunications services. In fact, many of today's modern mobile devices are able to function as “dual-mode devices” that take advantage of both cellular network technologies and other wireless technologies, including IP-based technologies.
Unlicensed Mobile Access (UMA) technology has developed as part of this trend to incorporate IP solutions into mobile device telecommunication systems. UMA technology has been accepted into Release 6 of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and is also referred to as Generic Access Network (GAN) technology. In various implementation schemes, UMA allows wireless service providers to merge cellular networks (such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM)) networks and IP-based wireless networks into one seamless service (with one mobile device, one user interface, and a common set of network services for both voice and data). One goal of UMA is to allow subscribers to move transparently between cellular networks and IP-based wireless networks with seamless voice and data session continuity, similar to how they can transparently move between cells within cellular networks. Seamless in-call handover between the IP-based wireless network and the cellular network ensures that the user's location and mobility do not affect the services delivered to the user.
At an operational level, UMA technology effectively creates a parallel radio access network, the UMA network, which interfaces to the mobile core network using standard mobility-enabled interfaces. For example, UMA can replace a system's GSM radio technology on the lower protocol layers with a wireless LAN, or similar technology. A call or other communication may be tunneled to the Mobile Switching Center (MSC) of a service provider via an access point (e.g., a WiFi access point connected to a modem via the Internet) and gateway (e.g., a UMA network controller). In many cases, the mobile core network remains unchanged, making it much easier to maintain full service and operational transparency and allowing other aspects of the service infrastructure to remain in place. For example, in many systems that utilize UMA, the existing service provider's business support systems (BSS), service delivery systems, content services, regulatory compliance systems, and operation support systems (OSS) can support the UMA network without change. Likewise, service enhancements and technology evolution of the mobile core network apply transparently to both cellular access and UMA.
As the incorporation of IP solutions, such as UMA, into mobile device telecommunication systems expands, wireless service providers and wireless users have the opportunity to provide additional customized services. For example, a WiFi access point to which IP-based wireless telecommunications subscribers are connected may be interesting to a service provider because certain assumptions can be made about the subscribers using that access point. If a service provider could effectively and efficiently take actions based on assumptions derived from how or where an IP-based wireless telecommunications subscriber was connected, the wireless experience could be enhanced measurably.
The transparency of UMA is refreshing and is similar to access on most licensed cellular telephone networks. Within licensed cellular networks, users may move from cell-to-cell while maintaining a continuous communication, and even roam into areas covered by other wireless service providers. UMA offers similar mobility: users may mover from access point to access point, or from cell to access point and vice versa. However, such transparency and freedom of movement within and among networks can lead to certain difficulties. For example, when a subscriber moves out of his or her home network, and is roaming on a cellular network operated by a different wireless service provider, the user's phone may often indicate such a transition, and may display the service provider for the new network. Additional charges may apply. Under UMA, however, the user may not know that they have transitioned from access via a WiFi access point using unlicensed spectrum, to access via licensed spectrum on a cellular network, or vice versa, or even between two different access points. The user may not know, for example, if he or she is connected to his or her home or office access point, or that of a neighbor or neighboring business.
The need exists for a system that overcomes the above problems, as well as one that provides additional benefits. Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.